Segunda oportunidad: ¿bendición o maldición?
by Awesome-Prussia-Canada
Summary: Tras su ruptura, Lovino vuelve a casa por unas cosas, pero luego se arrepiente de hacerlo al, en cierto modo, ser el causante del accidente del español.


**_LOS PERSONAJES DE HETALIA NO SON MIOS._

* * *

**

1

"**Accidente"**

Hacía ya un mes que todo había terminado. Era hora de dar vuelta la página y comenzar de nuevo, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo. Fue entonces que, contra todo pronóstico, Lovino fue al departamento que compartió con su ahora ex novio. Sabía que al hacerlo estaba echando sal en una herida aún abierta, pero tampoco podía dejar que terceros se vieran involucrados por su cobardía. A fin de cuentas, sólo recogería algunas cosas.

Entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y verificando que no hubiera nadie en casa, cosa que lo tranquilizó un poco al recordar qué día era: viernes. Generalmente el español salía con Francis y Gilbert para charlar y beber en exceso. Se dirigió a su antigua habitación y comenzó a guardar algunas prendas de vestir y demás accesorios en una maleta y otras en una caja mediana.

_**Hora y media más tarde ya tenía todo listo, pero justo cuando iba saliendo, antes de poder abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver al español que, al ver al italiano, cambió su sonrisa tonta por una mueca de asombro.**_

-_Lo-Lovino… -_tartamudeó Antonio- _que sorpresa…_

_-Hola –_dijo secamente- _ya me voy._

_-Si quieres puedo ayudarte. Te llevo en el auto –_ofreció con un poco de nerviosismo.

_-No hace falta –_sin más, pasó por un costado y se perdió por el pasillo.

¿Lo que había visto en sus ojos eran lágrimas? De ser así, debía ir tras él, tal vez podía tener una oportunidad, así que sin meditar dos veces, corrió escaleras abajo en busca del italiano.

¿Por qué sus ojos se aguaban? Hace tiempo que no veía al idiota ese y resulta que apenas lo hace tiene un impulso de arrojarse a llorar en sus brazos, pero no lo hizo ni lo haría nunca. Revisó entre sus bolsillos el dinero para tomar un taxi. ¡Maldición! Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y al tener las manos ocupadas no podía secarlas. A lo lejos sintió que gritaban su nombre, mas no se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, justo en ese momento se detuvo un taxi y lo que siguió fue todo en cámara lenta: Antonio venia corriendo hacia él, pero el muy idiota no se percató que el semáforo estaba en rojo y un automóvil se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Un chirrido, un impacto.

-_¡Antonio! –_gritó, pero ya era tarde, el auto había impactado con el chico.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde él estaba siendo seguido por el chofer del taxi que iba a tomar. El conductor del automóvil también se bajó para ver el estado del español. No había sangre ni heridas, pero el chico estaba inconsciente.

-_La ambulancia viene en camino _–avisó una joven que presenció el accidente- _Chico, si quieres puedes guardar tus cosas en mi negocio. –_ofreció indicándole la caja y la maleta.

-_Gracias. –_no meditó nada, sus pensamientos sólo podían estar en el español.

Minutos más tarde el joven era trasladado al hospital más cercano.

Lovino dejó sus cosas y se dispuso ir tras la ambulancia, pero la joven de la tienda se ofreció amablemente para llevarlo en su automóvil.

Llegados allí, no podían hacer nada más que quedarse en la sala de espera.

¿Qué demonios había hecho para que le pasara toso aquello? ¿Es que acaso no podía ser feliz? Primero fue su ruptura con el español y luego esto. De seguro debió ser un pecado muy grande para pagarlo así.

Su vida junto a Antonio había sido agradable, se había sentido amado y querido durante un tiempo… ya recordaba el por qué de su quiebre… Hace un par de semanas el español había cambiado, ya no se preocupaba en exceso por él, no pasaba mucho tiempo con él y se la pasaba todo el día fuera. Ni sus discusiones eran como antes, ahora Lovino hablara o no daba igual.

Un olor a café lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista y se encontró con la joven que le miraba sonriente.

-_Pensé que tendrías hambre –_dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de café- _lo único que puedes hacer ahora es ser fuerte por ambos –_agregó al ver que Lovino no quería aceptar- _él te quiere mucho…_

_-¿Perdón? –_miró intrigado, la joven se sentó a su lado.

_-Lo siento, aún no me he presentado, soy Laura, mucho gusto. –_le sonrió.

_-__Lovino_ –respondió seco- _disculpa, pero… ¿Qué relación tienes con él?_

_-Pues… digamos que Tonio siempre iba a mi tienda comprar tomates. Un día llegó diciendo que quería preparar algo para su novio y le presté un libro con recetas italianas. Desde entonces nos hicimos amigos. –_explicó ella sin perder su sonrisa- _supe que eras tú por tu rizo, él solía hablar mucho de eso._

_-"Bastardo" –_fue su pensamiento.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que daba a emergencias y salió de ella un hombre de bata blanca.

-_Doctor –_empezó Laura- _¿Cómo está?_

_-Son sus familiares, digo, ¿del joven Fernández?_

_-Sí –_dijo presuroso el italiano.

_-Bueno, el joven Fernández está fuera de peligro –_un suspiro por parte de la joven se dejo oír- _sin embargo… -_ambos se miraron temiendo lo peor-_ me temo que hubo efectos secundarios… y en el caso del joven no son graves, pero me temo que perdió todos sus recuerdos._

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME SALIÓ UN POCO CORTO, PERO EL PROX SE VIENE MEJOR**_

**_CUALQUIER DUDA, SUGERENCIA, RECLAMO O CUALQUIER COSA DEJEN REVIEW_**

**_BYE_**


End file.
